The Seeger Beguilement
'''The Seeger Beguilement '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Seeger Beguilement" feat. Level 1 The target is Olvan Shillingford, a photographer. He starts at the main entrance, taking photographs of Irina Vladimir. The two of them go to the main hall, then to a couple of rooms in the palace, ending up at the terrace bar, where he will take pictures of Vladimir in front of the equestrian statue. After that, Shillingford will go inside again, look at his phone for a while, and then go back to the main hall, where he will stay looking at his phone. There are many ways to kill Shillingford but the easiest and most risk-free way to complete this contract is to electrocute him at the park. The best way to start is Undercover as a Palace Staff in the basement. Head to the small dining room area; where a tech crew and security guard will be sitting, and a stylist will arrive shortly. Wait until the stylist arrives and the security guard leaves the room. Now, quickly subdue the stylist first, then the tech crew member in front. Take the tech crew member disguise - this will make eliminating Shillingford non-suspicious. You must then find yourself a screwdriver. After this, head out to the park area - the area outside the outdoor bar. Next to the statue, there is a pool of water with a power strip on it. Using a screwdriver, the wires can be exposed in a way that everybody who goes over the poodle will die by an electric shock. To avoid killing yourself, turn off the power box first. Use the screwdriver to expose the wire, then turn the power box on again. You should see sparks coming out from the wire. Wait until Shillingford walkss over the strip; where he will be electrocuted. Exit the map calmly. The kill will count as Silent Assassin - accident kills don't result in 'Body Found'. Level 2 Using the same method as in level 1 will obtain the same results. As soon as somebody is electrocuted by the pool of water, power will go off, so there is no risk of Vladimir getting shocked too. Level 3 Two extra complications, but they don't really add any difficulty as patrolling guards and VIPs can be avoided. Using the same method as levels 1 and 2 will be as good as it was there. Level 4 Level 4 adds a new objective: Hacking a laptop located in the security room, in the basement. The laptop is located next to one of the seating guards. Even when wearing a disguise that allows 47 to be in the security room, hacking the laptop is illegal, so the seated guards will inevitably spot 47. The only way to get them out of the way is to pacify or kill them. Level 5 The new target is Jay Smart, a cameraman who accompanies Lindsey Lacoeur around the palace. They start at the main entrance, then do some filming outside, take a smoke break and then go to the area near the van where the camera lens is located (to the left of the parking lot with the yellow prototype car). The complication is the same as with the other target, to not kill or pacify their colleagues. However, in this case there isn't any electrified pool of water to help with the cause. Smart is the most vulnerable when he is putting the camera in the van. Only a guard that comes and goes (and who is a Super Enforcer) and another stationary one are around, apart from Lacoeur. Luring him to a spot hidden from the view is recommended, so he can be pacified. After pacifying Smart, Lacoeur will leave. There are many choices to kill an unconscious Smart and make it look like an accident. Exploding the van or another car is a perfectly valid option, as is throwing him over a close balaustrade that leads to the basement. Another option is shooting a fire extinguisher close to his body. General tips *Exposing the wires of a power strip can only be legally done by a tech crew member. However, generally everybody is too far to notice. Also, if 47 is standing in the pool of water when exposing the wires, he will die immediately. It is recommended to be outside of the pool of water when tinkering with the power strip, or turn off the box that powers the strip. *For a list of possible accidents, see the Staged Accident page. *Hacking the laptop takes 20 seconds, and this is too long for any kind of luring away the security guards in the security room. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™